darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
July
| image = | real name = | alias = | gender = Male | race = Doll | medium = Glass | birthplace = | relatives = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = MI-6 | previous occupation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Hei, Mao, Suou Pavlichenko | previous team = November 11, April, August 7 | partner = | previous partner = | first appearance = Episode 5 | last seen = The Ark of Stars | japanese voice = Kiyomi Asai | english voice = Cherami Leigh }} July is a doll whose tracking power relies on glass. He was a significant member of November 11's team, which was made up November 11, April, and him. After November 11's death, he continued to work with April and another addition to their team, August 7. After April is killed, and August 7 appears to be killed, he team's up with Hei, Mao and Suou Pavlichenko. Personality He generally doesn't show much emotion and acts the way a doll generally acts. An exception to this case, however, is when he states that November 11 is one of his comrades, a statement that at first astonishes Misaki and November as dolls are not supposed to think outside what they are programmed. Another exception is when he chooses to stay with Suou, and later hugs her. April and July frequently visit November 11's roadside site of death with offers of a bouquet or cigarettes and a beer or two. Abilities He is a Doll whose observation powers rely on glass as a medium. He has also shown to have amazing perception and directional abilities, as when he gives extremely accurate direction's to Suou while she is sniping out her enemies. Part in the Story The Black Contractor July first appears with his team mates in tracking down Havoc. He didn't play a large role but he was able to find Havoc and Hei as they were making their way to the gate. He never had any significant part in the story, but he was crucial in the rescue of November 11, when he was kidnapped by the EPR. He mentions to Misaki that he keeps track of all his friends. A statement which Misaki found shocking, that July (a doll) would consider anyone as a friend. Even November 11 showed shock when Misaki repeated this to him. He also played a significant role in November 11 defeating Maki. He was able to determine every place where Maki, had placed a hand sign (Maki can blow up anything he touches), and stop November 11 from treading onto these traps. Eventually, thanks to July, November 11 was able to kill Maki. After November 11's death he along with April, visits the spot that November 11 died, where they had placed bouquet's or cigarettes and a beer or two. Gemini of the Meteor He first appears in Gemini of the Meteor, where he notices April's star fading away. He later helps Suou, her Contractor powers having awakened, in fending off both Mina and Genma, and then joins Hei, Suou and Mao on their boat trip for reasons unknown. He arrives in Japan, with the rest of his team. Hei, Suou and July take on the role of siblings for their aliases. He, like Yin two years prior, also forces a smile with his own fingers in the midst of their introduction as siblings. He later helps Suou in her training as a sniper, providing the same directional advice to her as he did in the station as Suou goes through target practice. Further on, after Suou learns some hand-to-hand combat from Hei, and after a scuffle with members of a gang led by a youth named Norio, July is instrumental in leading Suou away from pursuing police cars. He also shares Suou's bed in the hotel suite in which they, Hei and Mao are staying. His next outstanding appearance is with Suou at a dock, once again acting as a spotter and providing directions as Suou focuses on firing upon Izanami. Suou's shot, however, is sent off course by Hei, and upon Mina Hazuki spotting the pair, he flees along with Suou. When Hei's group find trouble fleeing Hokkaido, they try to find someone willing to smuggle them through the checkpoints undetected. They come across a woman who is apparently up to the task, and July, Suou and Hei adopt disguises, with July being placed in a hearse, dressed in a suit, having black hair, and being concealed inside a coffin. Before they leave, Suou tugs on July's face with July being in the coffin, forcing another smile, and July remarks that it hurts, which causes Suou to state that Dolls can feel human things such as pain. As the plan is acted out, however, it goes awry, as the hearse carrying July doesn't stop when they reach Aomori. Hei thinks that the woman is attempting to sell him and that her deceit was intentional, but also sees it as a waste of time to go after him. Suou disagrees, and, with Mao in tow, leaps into a passing truck after seeing July's observer apparition in one of its windows. After being guided by his apparition, Suou discovers him being held in a warehouse, and throws several glass shards into his captor before Mao stops her. July prepares to leave with Suou, but is again stopped by a Russian Intelligence Contractor named Ilya Sokoloff, who subdues Suou and takes July captive along with her. As they are in Ilya's car, Hei pursues them, but is nearly overwhelmed by Ilya's powers. July aids Hei in response by distracting Ilya, projecting his apparition onto Ilya's windscreen and causing him to swerve out of control, allowing Hei to leap off a truck and snap his neck. He later gains a connection of sorts with Ariel and Bernice after first seeing their observer apparition. He uses this connection later on to guide his group to the twins and Oreille, who lead them to Hell's Gate. July, who manages to get inside, is suddenly contacted by a seemingly alive August 7, who informs him that the situation in Japan has spiralled out of control due to the arrival of American forces, and that all MI6 agents are to withdraw immediately. July opts to stay behind, telling August that he has decided to remain behind with Suou. August calls him an 'interesting Doll' and vanishes soon after. Suou finds him, after being alerted previously by an apparition, and he, to her surprise, hugs her. After the tender moment passes, he leads her to Shion and Yin, the former almost dead from creating a copy of the entire planet and its inhabitants on the surface of the moon. July is ultimately killed by Yin after his soul is extracted, following Shion's death. However, in the alternate world, July is still alive and seemingly no longer a Doll, along with Suou, who meets him in the aquarium of her cherished memories. He is seen holding an unseen man's hand while smiling, which could be November 11. Trivia * Despite being a Doll, he, like Yin, has shown some emotions on occasion, particularly in Darker than Black: The Black Contractor, wherein he considered November 11 and April to be his comrades, a statement that surprised November 11, as he was of the opinion that Dolls were without emotions. * July also seems to be fond of Misaki, often making a point to wave hello or goodbye to her. * An instance of showing emotions in Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor was in the end episode, wherein he states he likes being with Suou Pavlichenko. When Suou appears moments later, July then hugs her on sight, surprising the girl. * In July's final appearance in the second season, he is seen holding the hand of an unseen man wearing a white suit over a blue shirt. This is consistent with the outfit of November 11. References Navigation Category:Dolls Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Former MI-6 Members